Untitled
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: This just another story about Emaya. This is what might have happened if A never existed. Includes slight Paige bashing as all Emaya stories should.
1. Chapter 1

Senior year and things could not possibly be better. I'm finally out of the closet, much to my girlfriend's, Maya, delight. My parents have finally accepted me for who I am and I'm captain of the swim team. Things between Maya and Ali are even better now. Alison still hates the fact that Jenna is Maya's best friend but at least now she gives Maya a chance.

"So Noel Kahn is throwing a party this weekend, we are all going right?" Ali asked a rhetorical question. A newly slim Hanna quickly nodded, taking a break from texting her dream guy, Sean Ackard.

"I sort of have to go don't I." Aria referred to the fact that Noel was now her boyfriend and it was her duty as the most his girlfriend to support all of his parties.

"I can't. Wren is taking me to meet his family this weekend." Spencer informed taking of her stylish reading glasses and smiling at how serious her and Wren were getting.

"Em, I know you are coming." Alison gave Emily a stern look. The beautiful senior had been bailing on her friends a lot lately to hang out with Maya and her friends.

"Uh I think I'm going. I think Maya wanted to go anyways." Emily said getting a tight smile from Alison.

"So you are only coming because Maya says it okay. What's that about Em? The sex can't be that good to where you are doing anything she wants you to do."

The cafeteria table got silent at Alison's words. The girls kept love between Alison and Emily waiting for a response.

"Ali I thought you were over this. I've been with Maya for two years now, why are you still bitter about it?" Emily challenged.

"I'm not bitter about anything. I'm just stating facts. She says jump and you say how high. Just because she popped your cherry doesn't give her the right to rule you."

"Alison!" Spencer tried to come to Emily's defense.

"No Spence, it okay." Emily assured her. "You seem to forget that this isn't freshman year anymore. You don't tell us what to do anymore, Ali. You need to get over the fact that I'm dating one of Jenna's friends because this attitude is pretty pathetic. I love Maya and I love you too Alison but you DON'T want me to pick one of you. You won't like my decision." Emily said grabbing her bag off the table and storming out of the cafeteria.

The girl could see Emily walking towards Maya and her group of friends before taking a seat and kissing Maya quickly. Alison was basically fuming. The coy smirk Jenna threw in her direction did not help on bit.

"What the hell is her problem? Cant she see Jenna is just trying to piss me off."

"Of course she knows that Ali but she isn't dating Jenna. She is dating Maya. You should be happy for her." Spencer reasoned. If she were to be honest, none of the girls were too happy when Emily fell for one of Jenna's friends but the more they got to know Maya, they realized that she was perfect for Emily.

If Emily were to be perfectly honest, she wasn't very comfortable around Maya's clique of friends. Mona, Kate, and especially Jenna unsettled her. But unlike her own friends, they tried to make her feel welcome whenever she was around. Emily knew it was only out of respect for Maya but she appreciated it all the same.

"Hey baby." Maya said with a megawatt smile when her beautiful girlfriend sat next to her. As if on instinct, their hands entwined on the table which garnered a knowing smile from the rest of the table. Maya kissed Emily's temple again for two reasons. For one, she could not keep her hands of Emily. For two, she needed to ask Emily a question without her friends hearing. "What's wrong?" Maya whispered softly.

Emily gave her a sad smile and Maya sighed. She already knew what was hurting her girlfriend. It was the same thing every week. Alison would express her disdain for Maya and her friends.

"You wanna get out of here?" Maya asked momentarily forgetting her friends were right there.

"Leave but you just got here Em." Mona, the kindest one of the bunch stated. "You can't leave now."

Jenna gave Emily a knowing look that both unnerved her and comforted her for there was also a hint of sympathy in the look.

"Do you want me to talk to her? Maybe she will lay off you guys if we call some sort of truce." Jenna asked sincerely. Maya looked at the girl, shocked that she knew what was going on.

"No, I don't think that would help much. She will be fine once she sees me a Noel's party."

"You sure." Jenna asked to which Emily nodded.

"Great now that that is settled. I have a double date with Ben, Sean, and Hanna and I need your help to make sure I'm dressed better than her." Mona said in all seriousness getting a laugh from everyone.

"Well Hanna and I are going shopping for her outfit today, why don't you join us?"

"That would be great, are you sure she won't mind." Mona asked cautiously.

"Hanna is like the total opposite of Alison personality wise plus she once told me she loves your fashion sense." Emily said inflating Mona's ego causing Maya to snicker.

Jenna chuckled along with her friends but her mind was not on the joke. Her mind was on the subtle way Maya rubbed Emily's hands to calm the other girls nerves. Jenna never liked Alison. Some may even go as far as to say she hated the blonde but she loved her best friend even more. Maya was always a player and now that she had found happiness, Jenna was not about to let her petty school girl beef with Ali destroy it.

Around eight-thirty that evening

Emily dug her hand in her back pocket, pulling out the spare key. She slid the key in the key hole and twisted the knob, pushing the door open. Her eyes peered in the house, noticing the fire place that was lit up. She entered the house and shut the door behind her. Immediately, she watched the familiar girl jog down the stairs. "Hey, you made it."

"It's so nice in here." Maya smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

"I got this." She took Emily's bags from her and carried them in the living room, sitting them on the sofa. "I was thinking about making s'mores. We have the fire so..." She looked around the place, stopping here and there.

"It's so nice and cozy. I love it here." She finally met Maya's gaze, a smile leisurely forming across her lips. "I love you. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're so welcome. Thanks for agreeing to stay while my parents are away." She moved in closer, gradually meeting lips with Maya. She attached her arms to Emily's waist, kissing her passionately. "You smell really good."

"I took a shower before I got here." Her hands roamed Maya's chest as she felt Maya's lips graze her neck. "I also have some good news." Maya pulled back to peer in her eyes. "I got my acceptance letter. I guess we'll be going to the same school." Her eyes lit up instantly.

"That's perfect! Congratulations. What are you taking up?"

"I'm gonna be a doctor. General doctor. Well family doctor, whatever." Maya smiled massively.

"That's awesome. So we'll both be in the medical field. I'm so happy for you." Maya grasped her hands, leading her to the sofa. "So...I thought I should tell you that I set up a room for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." she nodded.

"No problem. I know you've been having problems with Ali and the whole Paige thing. I..."

"I spoke to her. I told her I wasn't gonna break up with you just because she wasn't happy with us being together. I love you and no woman is gonna make me give up the woman that I love." Maya smiled warmly. "You have nothing to worry about. As long as YOU don't screw up, you'll be fine."

"Okay." Maya chuckled and looked away, putting her focus on the flames in the fire place. "Watching the fire makes me wanna fall asleep. It's so soothing." she sat back, keeping her gaze on it.

"It is." Emily agreed, resting her head on Maya's ample chest. Maya looked down to stare at her. "I could lay here all night." Maya skimmed her arm soothingly while eying her interestingly.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Maya asked, watching her look up to stare at her. "It's just...I didn't think it was possible for someone to be so beautiful." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not SO beautiful so stop saying that." She sat up, folding her legs Indian style on the sofa. "I'm just average."

"You're nothing like the average." She bit her lip, slowly looking away to peer in Maya's naturally seductive eyes. "I mean it. Everything about you is. How you look when you get pissed. It's so sexy." She chuckled softly. "You clench your lips together and your eyes get so...sharp like it's cutting through the wind. I think that's why I used to provoke you a lot. I loved how you looked." She peered in his eyes, her smile slowly fading. "It's impossible for you to look average. I can't wait to wake up in the morning to see you." Maya reached out, grazing her cheek with the tip of her thumb. "I bet you look even sexier with that messy hair and...crusty eyes. Ahaha." She immediately broke out laughing.

"That's...that was funny." Maya slowly leaned in, pecking her on the lips. Emily placed her hand on Maya's cheek, leaning in closer as they continued to kiss. Maya could feel her pressing herself up against her body which was a big sign that she was getting in the mood.

"Baby..." Maya broke away to gaze into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, panting heavily.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are amazing what with all these reviews. This story was finished. It was listed complete but you guys convinced me to continue it. I don't know where in going her but I will try my best to make it worth reading and I will try to update every week. Enjoy!**

Emily walked down the stairs of the St. Germain household like a woman on a mission. She had been starving herself all day so she could pig out at Noel's party. Her girlfriend was supposed to be doing the same thing but the distinct smell of Maya's signature brownie's wafted through the air.

When Emily turned finally made it to the spacious kitchen, she noticed her best friend, Hanna, sitting atop the marble counter with her legs crossed, stuffing her face with a giant marshmallow fudge brownie. Emily noticed two white boxes filled to the top with brownies. Subconsciously, she licked her lips.

"Hey Em." Hanna greeted when she finally noticed her friend standing there. "Maya will be right back. She just took the first two boxes of brownies to the car." Hanna explained.

"And you didn't think to help her?" Emily chuckled at her friend.

"I thought about it." Hanna said before popped the last piece into her mouth. She sucked her lips, trying to get feeling back into them. Maya had really put the good "stuff" in the brownies. Hanna's entire mouth tingled.

Watching Hanna suck her lips was all Emily needed to abandon her food plans and grab a brownie but when she stuck her hand in to box, a quick smack on the hand made her pull away.

"What the hell, Hanna?" Emily screeched rubbing her hand.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't eat those. They're for the party!"

"I don't think anyone is going to miss ONE brownie. Besides, MY girlfriend made them and YOU just ate one." Emily said smartly, grabbing a gooey brownie and biting into it. Emily was not ready for it. It felt as though her taste buds were on fire and her mind immediately got hazy. Just like Hanna, Emily's lips started to tingle. It felt like she was in another world.

"EMILY!" her eyes shot open when heard Maya practically yell her name. "What the hell are you doing?" Maya said with the most shocked look on her face.

"Eating and you have out done yourself on this babe." Emily said ignoring Maya's facial expressions, and kissing her. "Really, these are the best brownie's I've ever had." Emily said before taking another big bite.

Emily was too busy enjoying her slight high to notice the hard look Maya threw Hanna, who simply raised both her hands in defense. Maya rolled her eyes at the blonde before focusing on her girlfriend, who was now swaying from left to right in delight. Maya saw Emily about to take another bit of the brownie and quickly jumped in for the save. She grabbed the brownie from a confused Emily.

"What was that for?"

"Em, these aren't just brownies. They are space brownie." Maya said throwing the half eaten brownie in the waste basket. Emily's eyes followed the brownie as it flew into the waste basket, reality hit her.

"You mean like?" Emily asked. When Maya nodded her head and Hanna started laughing, Emily bolted out of her seat and opened the fridge, grabbing the first bottle of water she could get her hands on. Emily shot a glare at Hanna, who was laughing hysterically, which was partially due to her space brownie.

"Shut up, Hanna."

"Don't worry Emmy. We'll stop and get you some coffee on the way. You'll be fine, you only had three bites." Maya said matter of factly, grabbing the rest of the brownie boxes and heading to the car. Emily followed closely behind drinking her water, trying to get the tingling sensation to go away. Poor Hanna, was still laughing as she walked out of the house.

Maya knew her girlfriend was a light weight, but she had no idea it was this bad. Emily stood in the middle the living room slash dance floor, twirling around in circles, with her eyes firmly locked on the ceiling fan. It was almost as if Emily was trying to mimic the ceiling fan.

"Hey Maya, what's up with your girl?" Noel asked as he watched his own girlfriend, Aria, trying to wrangle Emily and bring her unwillingly over to them.

"She accidently got into the space brownies I made." Maya shook her head as Emily literally crashed into her. The shorter girl had to grip Noel's shoulder to keep her balance. Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and leaned into the crook of her neck.

"Mm Maya, you smell like raisins." Emily said seductively causing everyone around them to laugh. Even Maya had to giggle at that one.

"Thanks sweetie, you smell amazing too." Maya said gently rubbing the taller girl's back. Over Emily's shoulder, Maya caught sight of none other than Paige McCullers watching them like a hawk. The obviously closeted girl was the biggest thorn in Maya's side. She was literally obsessed with Emily. It got to the point where she did something; she could never bee for given for.

_Flashback_

Emily walked up the staircase of Spencer's lake house and stumbled into Spencer's bedroom to lie down. Her feet hurt like hell and so did her heart. After the huge fight she had just had with Maya, Emily decided to drink herself into oblivion. Emily pulled one of Spencer's pillows on top of her head, trying to reach total darkness.

Emily groaned as she heard the door to Spencer's bedroom open and closes softly.

"If you aren't Maya, please go away." Emily groaned waiting for the intruder to leave but when she did not hear anything, Emily started to think it was Maya. She didn't remove the pillow from her head because she did not want Maya to see the tears building in her already red eyes.

"Maya?" Emily spoke with a cracked voice. Emily felt the foot of the bed dip as if someone was sitting there. A hand was gently place just above Emily's knee. Emily did not care that her dress had made its way up to barely cover here, this ways Maya.

"Maya, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I know you were just trying to protect me." Emily cried. "I love you Maya."

Emily was so drunk; she barely felt the cold fingers being dragged up and down her legs…until they were replaced with lips. Sure the lips were not as full or soft as Maya's but the alcohol made Emily sure that those lips belonged to her girlfriend. The kisses circled around her ankles for a while before Emily' felt her shoe's being taken of and kisses being applied to each toe. Maya was never one for feet but Emily was not about to stop her after their mega fight.

Emily felt the cold hands gently pushing her legs apart and start to kiss upward. As much as Emily, wanted Maya, she respected Spencer even more.

"_Maya no, we can't do this here." Emily tried as the kisses started to land on her inner thigh._

"_Maya stop; we can't have sex in Spencer's room."_

_Emily felt the fabric of her dress being moved to cover her private parts and Emily knew once Maya got started, she would not be able to stop. With that thought, Emily threw the pillow off her face and came face to face with a flushed Paige McCullers._

End Flashback

Maya could still hear the Emily's scream ringing in her ears. She thanked god every day that she was upstairs looking for Emily when she heard it. If she had been anywhere else, she feared no one would have heard her baby's screams.

"What the hell is she doing here?" a pissed off Alison roared at Noel before Maya even had a chance to. "Why the fuck did you invite, Pig Skin?" Alison said loudly not caring who heard her.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Jenna appeared with her arms crossed and a very irritated look on her face.

Noel looked between the two girls confused. He did not know about the incident with Emily. "Why not invite the girl, it's MY party and I don't give a damn who comes. Why do you?" he asked curiously. For Ali and Jenna to be on the same page about something, the thing had to be serious.

"Ya know what. Screw this. Me and Em are going to go upstairs so she can sleep it off." Maya said. "Noel I know this is your party so as a friend I'm going to tell you this right now. If that bitch is still here when Em and I get back. I am going to freaking kill her." Maya said seriously before leading an almost passed out Emily up the stairs to find and empty room.

**That's all folks! Yes there will be another part up and hopefully it will be posted next week. I hope you guys liked this because I honestly wrote this because of you guys and the number of requests I got. Please comment/review and tell me what you want to happen.**


	3. Mini Flashback: How They Met

**A lot of people have been asking me how Emily and Maya met in this story, Well here is a quick mini chapter explaining exactly how they met. This is a flashback to 2010, one year after Jenna moves to town.**

_Mini Chapter: How They Met_

_It was a hot Saturday afternoon when I first saw her. I was lounging about with my friends when Alison called out attention to Jenna. We all laughed as Ali cracked a cruel joke on her arch enemy. Then out of nowhere she appeared. She was wearing the tiniest cutoff shorts and a purple bikini top, the strap of her guitar ran across her chest. Her hair was straighter than I have ever seen it and the skin glistened from her previous dip in the water of the lake._

"_Who is that?" Spencer asked Emily, noticing my staring._

"_I…I don't know." Emily answered quickly averting her gaze to Lucas, who looked to be playing with a sailboat._

"_That's the schools newest pothead, Maya something. She just moved here from New York." Ali explained nonchalantly. Emily felt her eyes working their way back over to where Maya stood laughing with Noel Kahn and Sean Ackard. "She's cute." Alison added looking at the side of Emily's face as the girl shyly turned away. "Don't you think so Em?"_

"_I…guess. I don't know." Emily said shaking her head._

"_Well, I think she is pretty hot. She has some serious potential; it's too bad she hangs out with trash." Ali said referring to Jenna._

_Emily just kept watching her, watching the way her entire face lite up as she laughed at one of Noel jokes. She watched the way Maya seemed so at ease with the most popular kids in school when she was just the unknown new girl. Ali was right. Maya was hot, very hot. The guitar made her look even hotter, so much hotter._

_Emily watched as Maya excused herself from the boy and walked over to one of the nerdiest girls in school, Mona Vanderwaal, and wrapped an arm around the other girl's neck. The usually timid and generally afraid Mona seemed to lighten up when she noticed it was Maya by her side. The two girls started to walk away from everyone else, but not before Maya stopped and said something to Jenna, who laughed and waved the two girls off._

"_I'm going to go get a drink, anyone want anything?"_

_Emily asked not really waiting on an answer as she just wanted to get a better view of Maya. The other girl turned in their lounge chairs, confused as they watched their beautiful friend power walking towards the concessions. _

"_What's up with her?"_

"_Who cares, Noel is coming this way Aria." Alison said smirking as her shortest friend whipped her head so fast one of her earrings flew off._

_Meanwhile, Emily walked in the direction she had seen Mona and Maya walk in the seconds before. Emily found Mona standing at the lemonade stand buying a drink but no Maya. Doing a quick scan of the area, she sighed, not finding Maya anywhere. Emily went to turn around and return to her friends when she bumped into someone, knocking their nachos and wallet out of their hands._

_Emily dropped to her knee and picked up the wallet while words of apology flew from her mouth. Emily was too busy brushing dirt off of the wallet to notice the smile on the other person's face. _

"_Hey, it's okay." Maya said placing her hand on Emily's shoulder, getting the girls attention. Emily looked up and blushed. She hadn't noticed she was rambling apologies. "They were pretty gross anyway."_

"_Let me buy you some more."_

"_No, no, that's really not necessary. I'm Maya by the way. Maya St. Germain aka New Girl." Maya smiled widely and pulled Emily into a tight unexpected hug. Emily was so caught off guard; she did not have time to enjoy the girl uniquely fruity scent._

"_I'm Emily."_

"_I know. My friend, Jenna, warned me about you and your friends. I was advised to stay away from you." Maya said turning back to the direction she had come from. Emily looked in that direction and saw a confused Jenna staring at the pair. Emily couldn't help but think about how bad things would be if it was Alison watching them instead of Jenna._

"_So, why are you talking to me?"_

"_Let's just say, I like to pick my own friends." Maya said tilting her head to the side and shamelessly running her eyes down Emily's body. "Besides, how can I not introduce myself to someone so beautiful?" Maya shamelessly flirted. Maya laughed as a red tint grew on Emily's face._

"_Um…are you sure I can't replace your food?" Emily said changing the subject. She was scared of embarrassing herself any further in front of the new girl._

"_I'll tell you what. You can pay me back by having lunch with me and my friend Mona, I'm buying." _

"_Ok…uh…yeah, I can do that." Emily agreed nervously. Maya gave Emily the biggest smile ever and held out her hand for Emily to grab. Emily never knew two hands could fit so perfectly together. _


	4. Chapter 3

_Emily stared across the crowded food court watching as her now ex-girlfriend flirted with the teenage girl working the counter at Chick-fil-A. The strange girl seemed to be enjoying the attention. Who wouldn't? Maya was absolutely sexy and she so charming and she was just Maya. For a second, Emily regretted ever breaking up with the girl. Alison assured her it was for the best because Maya was a cheater after all but there just something that would not let her get over Maya._

"_Want me to go over there? I can make her leave." Emily turned back to her date and swim mate Paige McCullers. Paige wasn't the nicest person, nor was she the nicest looking person but she was extremely devoted and that was what Emily needed at the moment._

"_It's a public mall Paige. She can be anywhere she wants. Besides, she hasn't noticed me anyways." Emily said trying to mask her hurt with a giggle. _

"_Hey." Paige reached across the table and grasped both of Emily's hands, giving her a reassuring smile. "You were right to break up with her. If she can't see how perfect you are then it's her loss…and my gain. You deserve the best Emily."_

"_You talk like you've known me for years." Emily said with a smile. "I could be sweet Emily in the pool but a demon at home." Emily joked._

"_You're noting but a perfect angel at home. Trust me, I know." Paige said in all seriousness making Emily uncomfortable. Maya always joked that Paige was probably sitting in her tree at night with a pair of binoculars and that statement did not help matters._

_Emily could not stop herself from turning around again and this time Emily and Maya met eyes. Emily just stared as Maya seemed to instantly forget the girl she was talking to. They gave each other a soft smile and a cute wave before the unnamed girl touched Maya's shoulder getting her attention again._

"_You know what; I'm going to go talk to her."_

"_Huh, what?" Emily said confused as she turned back around to see Paige getting up from the table. Emily grabbed the girls' cold, clammy hand. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm not letting her ruin this date."_

"_Paige just calm down okay. Maya didn't do anything. I…I just haven't gotten over her yet. I promise I'll try harder to ignore her." Emily pleaded not wanting Maya to notice who she was on a date with. Maya would flip._

"_No, I need to handle this." Paige said violently, pulling her hand from Emily's hand. Neither girl noticed that Maya had already noticed Paige talking to Emily and was making her way over to the two girls._

"_What the hell is this? I thought I told you to stay away from Em!" Maya said coming up to Paige's face._

"_Last time I checked she wasn't yours anymore because you were too much of a slut, pothead to keep your legs closed." Paige shoved Maya so hard that she had to grip the table to keep her balance. Emily immediately stood from her chair and gripped Maya's waist making sure she didn't fall. Emily could not believe what was going on in front of her._

"_PAIGE! What is wrong with you?!" Emily asked._

"_Shut up Emily. Let me handle this." Paige pointed her finger in Emily's face threateningly. Maya swatted her hand out of Emily's face and shoved the girl back as hard as her small body would allow her. Paige fell to the ground._

"_Listen you ugly ass psycho bitch, you don't know me and you don't want to know me. I will beat your ass right here in front of everyone. I don't need to go call daddy to fight my battles." Maya starting walking towards Paige with clinched fists before Emily wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck, instantly calming her down. Emily planted gentle kiss on Maya's ear knowing it would totally calm the smaller girl down. _

_Maya breath slowly came back to normal as she turn to face Emily and gripped the other girl's, planted their first kiss in weeks. Both girl's eyes closed and they both forgot about the distraught Paige._

"_Noooooooooo!" Was all they heard before a gunshot! BANG_

Emily shot up in the strange bed with a throbbing head and sweat soaked sheets. It had all just been a bad dream. "Maya, what are you-ah!" Emily arched her back as she felt the brunette's long finger thrust into entrance. Emily had been sleeping, but she had woken when she had felt the telltale feeling of her lovers tongue running down her thigh. "Maya!" She gasped in pleasure gripping the silk bed sheets with her hands, her legs instinctually opening, giving Maya more room to access her. The black haired women didn't say anything to her panting lover, instead she merely smirked.

Maya continued to push her fingers into Emily's entrance and soon added another finger. She felt her breasts harden at the sound of Emily's moans and in her excitement began thrusting her hand faster into her lover. With her free hand she reached up and began stroking and tweaking at the nipple of Emily's perked breasts. At this moment Emily snapped out of her lust induced trance and pulled the girls face up to hers and gave her a heated kiss. Maya soon dominated the kiss, her fingers still thrusting into the wet entrance of the other girl.

Emily saw stars as she drew closer to climaxing and raised her hips to Maya's , cum was spurted all over Maya's arm and her bed, leaving Emily gasping and panting. The sight of her love caused Maya, to reach her orgasm as well, as Emily had been touching her as well. This caused both girls to flop down on their queen sized bed; exhausted.

About a minute later they recovered and Emily carefully turned on her side and stared into her lovers chocolate colored eyes. "Well," she smiled "that was a nice wake up all. But next time," her smile turned into a mischievous grin as she leaned forward into Maya's face.  
"No brownies."


End file.
